contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
SKS Carbine
(1 day), }} (5 days), }} (30 days), }} (permanent)}} |set = 6 |ammotype = 7.62x39mm |Magazine_capacity = 6 mags. -- 30 mds. |firemodes = Semi-Automatic |accuracy = 88 |recoil = 35 |damage = 85 |firerate = 28 |mobility = 60 |reload = 42 |penetration = 40 |effective_range = }} The SKS Carbine is a tier 6 premium assault rifle. Overview The SKS Carbine is a designated marksman rifle (DMR; technically an assault rifle, but more similar to a sniper rifle). The SKS Carbine features very high accuracy, very low recoil, very high damage, high penetration, a slow fire-rate, moderate mobility, a very slow reload speed, low damage fall-off, a very good effective distance, a very large magazine size of 30 rounds, and a very high amount of reserve ammunition. The SKS Carbine fires in the semi-automatic firing mode. Since it is technically an assault rifle, the SKS Carbine features crosshairs in the hip-fire mode. The SKS Carbine's main strength is its huge magazine size of 30 rounds, at least in comparison to the mag sizes of other DMRs, which usually have 20 or 10 rounds. It also has very high ammunition reserves. However, the SKS Carbine has a very slow reload speed. As such, the player is left very vulnerable after expending their entire magazine. This downside may not outweigh the upside of having such a large magazine. However, the SKS Carbine's large magazine size causes it to have 1.5 times the ammo reserves of its competitors, which means that the SKS Carbine is ultimately much better for achieving long KillStreaks. Overall, the SKS Carbine is a great DMR, though it is by no means overpowered. Performance Comparisons The SKS Carbine most closely competes with the QBU-88, DT SRS Mk.2, KelTec RFB, and DT SRS (semi-automatic sniper rifle; SASR). It also competes with the TKPD Storm, TKPD Sniper (SASR), MK14 EBR CQB (fully-automatic DMR; FADMR), EBR Marksman, H&K 417D (FADMR), SVD-S (SASR), VSS Vintorez (fully-automatic sniper rifle; FASR), SVU-AS (FASR), and AN-94 (special assault rifle). The SKS Carbine deals higher damage and features a larger mag size and more ammo reserves than the QBU-88 and KelTec RFB but reloads more slowly. Meanwhile, it has similar damage to the DT SRS Mk.2 and the DT SRS and again features a larger mag size and more ammo reserves than those two weapons. The SKS Carbine has access to Weapon Customization (WC) whereas those two weapons do not; the QBU-88 and the KelTec RFB do feature WC, however, and their WC is a lot cheaper. The SKS Carbine deals much less damage per shot than the TKPD Storm and TKPD Sniper but fires much faster. Meanwhile, it fires much slower than the MK14 EBR CQB, H&K 417D, VSS Vintorez, SVU-AS, and AN-94, but deals higher damage per shot. The EBR Marksman is generally worse than the SKS Carbine aside from the fact that it has a much, much better effective distance. Finally, the SVD-S has no significant advantages over the SKS Carbine; however, its disadvantages are severe. W-Task The Task for SKS Carbine is 300 Longshots and, when completed, it's renamed to SKS Sniper, giving the weapon an upgrade to the Nightforce scope and a silencer. SKS Carbine also has customization so it is possible to add collimators/optics, camos, silencers, muzzle breaks, and other tactical enhancements. The scope will be replaced with NightForce scope once the W-task is done. Trivia * It is possible to modify an SKS Carbine with its standard clip fed 10 round 7.62x39mm magazine to the AKM and AK-47 type detachable magazine * The SKS Carbine fits more in the DMR Role since its using 7.62x39mm AR rounds Rather than the 7.62 NATO and 7.62x54Rmm weapons in the game (an example is the KAC SR-25, M110 SASS and the Marine Scout Sniper Rifle which uses and can be chambered in the 5.56 NATO Round yet still be classified as a DMR) Category:Weapons Category:Premium Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Tier 6 Category:Semi-Automatic Category:W-Task Category:Tactical mod attached